It's A Wrap!
It's A Wrap, also called It's A Wrap! Hollywood, is a store that offers the general public the opportunity to purchase genuine wardrobe, props and artifacts straight from the set of a TV show or Movie. They collect all the items and sell them on to the public. All items come with COA (Certificate of Authenticity). Charmed It's A Wrap received hundreds of props, wardrobe and artifacts from the set of ''Charmed'' in 2006, due to the show's cancellation. Most of the items were then sold on their online store. Below are some of the pictures taken for the online auction of the items. Demonic Wepon.jpg|Level 2 demonic weapon Chandalier 2.jpg Chandalier.jpg|Chandalier Genie Lamp.jpg|Genie Lamp 7 deadly sins.jpg|Crystal Box that contained the Seven Deadly Sins 415 magazine.jpg|415 Magazine Aggressor Costume.jpg|The Aggressor Costume as seen in Witches in Tights Apocolypse not book.jpg|Phoebe's Book seen in Apocalypse, Not ask phoebe mug.jpg|An Ask Phoebe mug Athame2.jpg|Athame Seen in Witch Wars augar shell.jpg|Auger Shell seen in A Witch's Tail avatar potion 2.jpg|Kyle Brody's Avatar Potion Avatar potion.jpg|Avatar potion black as cole necklace.jpg|The Triple Crescent (Black as Cole) brain drain BOS.jpg|Alternate Reality Book of Shadows. bright lamp.jpg|Lamp from the Heavens (Death Takes a Halliwell) Charrrmed Coin.jpg|Pirates Coin Christys Diary.jpg|Christy's Diary Claw.jpg|Celerity Demon's Claw coops ring.jpg|Coop the Cupid's ring. couch.jpg|Couch seen in the Attic Crystal 2.jpg|Crystal used many times. Crystal 3.jpg|Crystals. crystal ball.jpg|Crystal Ball Crystal.jpg|Another crystal used many times. cryto.jpg|Cryto's Skin Cup 2.jpg|Demonic Cup Cup.jpg|Chalice Diary.jpg|Diary Fairy tale book.jpg|Book of Fairy Tales Fine romance 2.jpg|Fine Romance tape Fine Romance tape.jpg|Fine Romance Tape Cover Goddess dress.jpg|Goddess Dress golden belt of gea.jpg|Golden Belt of Gea grams potion bottle.jpg|Grams' Potion Bottle Grand piano.jpg|Grand Piano great women of history.jpg|Magic School's - Great Women of History Book hecate Page.jpg|Hecate Page Holly M C earings.jpg|Holly Marie Combs' earings Keys.jpg|Key Holder kill it before it dies.jpg|Kill it Before it Dies kyle brody's snow globe.jpg|Kyle Brody's New York Snow Globe letters 2.jpg|Letters Letters.jpg|Letters licence plate.jpg|Licence Plate Manor Art.jpg|Painting that hung in the Living Room manor blue print.jpg|Halliwell Manor Blue Print manor blueprint 2.jpg|Manor Floor Plan Manor Pictures.jpg|Manor Hallway Art map.jpg|Map used in the episode Is There a Woogy in the House? menu.jpg|Restaurant Menu monkey statue.jpg|Monkey Statue ms. Helfire.jpg|Ms. Hellfire's Coat outfit 2.jpg|Outfit outfit.jpg|Outfit paige's blanket.jpg|Paige's blanket seen in Charmed Again Pandora's Box.jpg|Pandora's Box pewter heart inside.jpg|The inside of the pewter heart pewter heart.jpg|The Pewter Heart (Melinda Warren's Locket) phoebe's credit card.jpg|Phoebe's Credit Card piper and leo wedding.jpg|Piper & Leo's Wedding cake ornament Pipers Charm Braclet.jpg|Piper's Charmed braclet Pipers necklace 2.jpg|Piper's Necklace Pipers necklace.jpg|Piper's Necklace with original case potion bowl 2.jpg|Cauldron Potion Bowl 3.jpg|Brass cauldron Potion bowl.jpg|Cauldron Rubble.jpg|Manor Rubble from when it was destroyed in Kill Billie: Vol. 2 Buddha's Staff.jpg|Buddha's Staff staircase.jpg|A piece of the Stair Case located in the Halliwell Manor super hero mask.jpg|Piper's Super Hero mask super heroe.jpg|Piper's super hero outfit Tarrot cards.jpg|Paige's Tarot Deck tempus sand timer.jpg|Tempus's Sand Timer triad robe.jpg|Season 8 Triad Robe Unicorn.jpg|Unicorn Horn used in The Day the Magic Died Tuatha's Wand.jpg|Tuatha's Wand wyatt teddy bear.jpg|Wyatt's Teddy Bear wyatt toy 2.jpg|Wyatt's Toy wyatt toy.jpg|Wyatt's Toy action figure Wyatt's Blanket.jpg|Wyatt's Triquetra Blanket Notes *It's A Wrap! have two stores, both located in Los Angeles; **1164 S. Robertson Blvd. **3315 W. Magnolia Blvd. Category:Out of Universe